


In the Blink of an Eye

by Actual_Wizard_666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post Mary, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, When you wake up too frickin early in the morning and decide to torture your favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Wizard_666/pseuds/Actual_Wizard_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blink of an eye your whole world can shift violently.  </p><p>A/N : You can thank my insomnia for this drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blink of an Eye

It happens in the blink of an eye, as all Earth shattering things seem to be. Fast enough that you can't stop it from happening. Your world shifts violently and the results are unchangeable. Sherlock has had many of these Earth shattering moments in his lifetime; Redbeard, his drug addiction, the work, and... Ultimately. John. 

John who had been introduced to him as a potential flat mate and had spurred into so much more. A companion and a blogger yes, but John was much more than that, he was a mystery, he was his only friend. 

He had found out that he loved John when he went undercover after the Fall. And oh had it been excruciating. He did all that he could to dismantle Moriarty's web the fastest way possible in order to get back to John. Only to lose him again. To Mary. Sweet Mary who was there to pick up the pieces of the shattered army doctor he had left behind. Mary who was a liar. 

Mary who had been working with Moriarty since the beginning. Who was assigned John as a target. Who faked a pregnancy just to guilt John into staying with her and further ripping Sherlock's heart out.

But in this Earth shattering moment it wasn't his world being torn apart. Well in a sense yes, but he never considered his own life valuable, hence his dangerous lifestyle. Which is exactly how he got here. Lying in his own blood in a dank, dark alley. John rushing towards him as the criminal who got a few lucky shots in fled, getting away. He tries to reprimand John for stopping to tend to him and letting the suspect get away but it hurts to breathe let alone talk. "Sherlock stay with me please." John pleads desperately as he puts pressure on Sherlock's wounds to stop the bleeding. "J-John" he manages to grate out, causing the older man's soldier instincts to begin to crumble. "Sherlock please, I don't know what to do without you." And this let's a small branch of hope mixed with pain of what could have been to grow.

"T-the wa-altz from your w-wedding," Sherlock stops as he hears John softly hum a few refrains of the piece Sherlock poured his heart into, albeit a little shaky seeing as the man was on the verge of tears. "That?" John asked quietly, voice shaking. "Y-yes." John swallowed thickly. Sherlock finds a sudden burst of strength to say what he needs to. "I didn't write it for you and Mary." John's resolve weakens. "Then who for?" Sherlock let's out a shaky laugh, the taste of copper on his toungue.

"Us. E-evidently I do have a h-heart." 

At this John breaks and Sherlock can feel himself fading. "Y-you were the best a-and wisest man I've ever gotten the pleasure of knowing John." And with his words from his grief for Sherlock the first time spoken to him again. In the blink of an eye, John's world came crashing down around him.


End file.
